halofandomcom-20200222-history
Halcyon-class light cruiser
The Halcyon-class Cruiser (Pronounced 'hal-see-on') (known as Human Attack Ship class C-IIHalo: The Fall of Reach, page 4 by the Covenant) was a class of United Nations Space Command cruiser starship classification designed by Dr. Robert McLees in 2510. Their service lives were short due to a unique hull design that was costly both to construct and to maintain, lack of speed, and concerns about their tactical viability. They were subsequently replaced by the . Facilities Halcyon-class cruisers are composed of five hexagonal and octagonal sections mounted onto each other. The bridge is slung underneath one of the forward sections and eight docking bays are distributed throughout the ship. There are also slots for twelve lifepods on the ships' undersides. Lastly, the MAC cannon is visible as a bump on the bow. Corridors on the Halcyon-class were segmented by several retractable containment bulkheads. In the event of an emergency, these bulkheads could be closed and affected sections sealed from the remainder of the ship. A potential application of this was during a hostile boarding action, whereas the atmosphere in the sealed sections could be vented via commands from the bridge, asphyxiating enemy troops. Armories were located throughout the ship, holding a selection of small arms and their requisite ammunition. Eight docking bays allowed a number of Pelican dropships, Longsword Interceptors, Warthogs and Scorpion Tanks to be carried.It is unknown how many auxiliary craft and vehicles a Halcyon can embark. The Pillar of Autumn, depending on the in-game cutscenes, missions, and novels, was shown to carry at least: twelve Longswords, seven Pelicans, four Scorpions, and perhaps in excess of forty Warthogs. The Warthog count is partially based on the text of Halo: The Flood, pages 136-138. The docking bays shown in the cutscenes each revealed berths for sixteen Pelicans as well. A number of service corridors ran the length of the ship. Although normally restricted to personnel, they could be accessed by lifts in main engineering or connecting passageways from the docking bays. If necessary, these expansive corridors could permit passage to Warthogs and some sections were large enough to accept Pelicans. The corridors served a secondary purpose of lessening the ship's considerable mass, thereby increasing acceleration. Armament Known elements of the Halcyon-classes' original armament consisted of the following; *1 MAC Cannon Capable of firing three shots in sequence. *4 Shiva Missile powerful guided 20-80 megaton warhead that is very affective against Covenant ships at close range *6 Archer Pods which were also far below standards at the time. Each pod would have contained several individual missiles. *40 50mm point defense guns were used as a last line of defense against missiles or starfighters. In refits of the class, the weapons were among the upgraded systems. Powerplant Sublight thrust is provided by nuclear fusion reactions which are channeled to six exhausts at the ship's stern. There are six exhausts visible, two large and four small. These engines are likely powered by deuterium-deuterium reactions. The main engine core consists of several underpowered Mark II reactors which provided 10% of modern engine output. The class was also equipped with a standard slipspace drive for translight speeds. In refits of the class, a more efficient reactor was added with two smaller auxiliary cores. Background At 1.17 (Again, a reference to the number 117) kilometers in length and one-third the tonnage of the succeeding Marathon-class, the Halcyon''s were the smallest vessels to be designated as cruisers. Compared to later ships, the original ''Halcyon''s were sorely underpowered and under gunned: their Mark II fusion engines provided but a tenth of the output of modern reactors and their armament consisted of a mere six Archer Missile pods and a single MAC gun. As the ship was designed and manufactured well before the Human-Covenant War, it was probably meant to suppress possible rebellions on outer colonies which might have had reasonable ground militia but scarce planetary defenses, making the ship ideal to take out small defending frigates or fighters and capable of landing an able ground force to restore order on the planet. The most noteworthy design feature was a series of internal cross bracings and honeycombs that made the ships surprisingly resistant to battle damage; ships of the class were able to remain operational despite sustaining breaches to all compartments and losing 90% of their armor.Halo: The Fall of Reach, page 238 The durability of the design was demonstrated by the when she survived a crash-landing on Alpha Halo.The Maw (level) When the Human-Covenant War erupted in 2525 a number of ''Halcyon''s were reactivated from storage and extensively refitted with additional Titanium-A armor and dozens more Archer Missile pods. So refitted the ''Pillar of Autumn demonstrated the ability to launch over 1000 missiles at once. Some were even outfitted with a prototypical powerplant using 3 engine cores. 2 auxiliary cores would "super charge" the main core when needed. One such example is the Pillar of Autumn, in which the engines were cooled with a "laser induced slurry of ions chilled to near absolute zero"Halo:Fall of Reach. Ships of the Line * * Images Image:PoA.jpg| Image:PelicanBay.jpg|A docking bay. Image:PoA Crewmen.jpg|A typical internal corridor. Image:RocketArmory.jpg|An armory. Other The word "halcyon" is of Greek descent and means calm or peaceful Sources Category:Starship Classifications Category:UNSC fr:Croiseur de Paisible-classe